Kouichi Amano
Kouichi Amano '(Japanese: '天野 晃一 Amano Kouichi) is a third-year at Daidouji High School with 'Demon Eyes'. He is the reincarnation of Raki, the previous Captain of the Shinma Warriors, and the inheritor of the Divine Spirit 'Luche' who appears as a dragon. Appearance Amano is portrayed as an attractive young man of average height and slender build. He has black hair and eyes complemented by thick, dark brows and a long face. Although Amano used to hide a large scar across his forehead which he received as a child, the scar disappears after an incident that brings him closer to Raki in appearance and skillCitation needed. There are several instances where people comment on Amano's 'beauty', regardless of their gender; and Jun's own male friends blush upon first seeing Amano, collectively agreeing he is "pretty", rather than "cute" like JunNeeds citation. When Amano activates the Demon Eyes, his natural dark irises turn molten gold and resemble Raki'sNeeds citation. The pupils of his eyes also turn into slits, like a reptile's. Though he's shown to wear a variety of clothes, Amano is commonly seen favouring simple form-fitting t-shirts and oversized jackets with jeans. Personality Amano is a generally calm, thoughtful, and composed person with a warm personality. At first, many of his classmates assumed he was a cold and aloof person, with some girls giving him nicknames like the 'Ice Queen'Citation needed; however, upon getting to know him, and seeing his interactions with Touya, Amano's classmates express their surprise to find he is actually approachable and quite charmingCitation needed. Amano can be protective over his younger brother, Jun, and on many occasions is called a doting or 'lovey-dovey' brotherCitation needed. Despite being teased for it by others, Amano only ever shows mild bemusement over it and takes his role as Jun's older brother seriously; going as far as to intervene in an attack on Jun when they were children — leading to his own hospitalisationCitation needed. Amano's familial love and sense of duty over Jun often makes it difficult for him to deny Jun things, however it is shown that he can be objective and cold in his prioritisation of Touya over his own familyCitation needed, and strict to the point of scolding JunCitation needed. Despite this, Amano shows a deep love for his family which is wholly returned, and he tends to keep his problems to himself to keep them from worrying, going as far as to not reveal his own rape to them even when the effects of his trauma become evident to JunCitation needed. Amano has a naturally captivating aura, as shown by the impression he makes on many characters throughout the manga, although he doesn't seem to be aware of this himself. Touya often comments on the influence Amano's smile has on peopleCitation needed and also makes several comparisons to his time back in Hotsuma with Raki, as Raki also bewitched others without conscious effortCitation needed. Despite being powerful both in his past and present life, Amano is humble about the fact. He is also an empathetic person who holds no grudges. This is especially notable in how he deals with Hazuki and allows him to feed off of him despite previous grievances. Amano's indulgence with Hazuki borders extreme at times too, as seen in his own rape when he had confused Akira for Hazuki. During the incident, he had contained his own strength despite what was being done to him, and had even placed a barrier around the room to protect the soul of who he had assumed was HazukiVol 10, Ch 37, knowing their soul was in danger of leaving their body. Although not vengeful about the incident, it might not be simple to say Amano has forgiven those who were involved in his rape (directly or indirectly); as shown in how he confronts the Families and forces them to acknowledge how they 'trapped' himCitation needed. History Abilities Barriers Summons Purifying Flame Psychic Photo Telepathy Tools Luche's Holy Eyes Amano is in possession of what is initially known as the 'Demon Eyes', although they are otherwise known as 'Luche's Holy Eyes'. When activated, Amano's pupils turn into reptile-like slits, and his irises become a molten gold colour. These eyes grant him the power of true sight, and Amano is able to see things others cannot. Instances of Amano using his eyes include when he looked into Prince Ren's barrier. Staff Relationships Kazuomi Touya Hazuki Kamio Jun Amano Yuji Okajima Akira Kamio Trivia * Though he doesn't do it anymore, Kouichi used to cut Jun's hair when they were younger because Jun no longer wanted their mum to after she gave him a 'weird haircut'Vol 13, Ch 49.5. * Although Amano didn't know why Hazuki 'would want to spoil his hair like that', he apparently had a lot of fun cutting Hazuki's hair. According to Touya, Raki also used to happily plait Garai's hair in the past. * Amano likes Touya's hair long and didn't want to cut it when he did. * When Amano hands Ruou his headphones to listen to music, Ruou finds the music he listens to 'pleasant'Vol 23, Ch 92 (Pg 112). As outsiders of the Garo'a dimension apparently cannot listen to human speech without finding it 'grating', it is inferred that Amano is in possession of and listens to instrumental music. * Nomenclature ** Amano (天野): lit. "heaven field" ** Kouichi (晃一): lit. "clear, one" *** "Kouyou" (晃曜), with the same kanji, means dazzling brightness. "Kou Kou" (煌々) can mean: brilliant, dazzling, light or bright. References